Ghostrick
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Ghostrick" '''("Fantardil" na versão em português do Card Game) é um arquétipo de monstros do Tipo Zumbi, Demônio e Mago (e 1 monstro do Tipo Fada) e do Atributo TREVAS. Eles são baseados em vários personagens folclóricos e monstros do Dia das Bruxas (Halloween). Ghostrick "A arte do esconde esconde e das travessuras." O arquétipo dos Ghostricks surgiu no ano de 2013 com o Booster: "Shadow Specters" e recebendo suportes com o "Primal Origin" em 2014. o Deck é baseado em filmes de terror e lendas urbanas, americanas e japonesas tais como Bloody Mary e Nekomusune. Estilo de Jogo Geral: O arquétipo dos Ghostricks é bem peculiar e se aproveita da mesma mecânica de cards como: "Swarm of Crows", "Swarm of Scarabs", que é o efeito de uma vez por turno poder virar para baixo de novo; outra peculiaridade do arquétipo é que os Ghostricks só podem entrar em jogo virados para baixo, ao menos que se tenha um Ghostrick virado para cima em campo, é um deck relativamente lento, mas possui um controle de campo muito bom, graças a Cards de Magia de Campo próprios, como "Ghostrick Parade", "Ghostrick Mansion" e "Ghostrick Museum" que possuem o efeito de não permitir que cards virados para baixo sejam alvos de ataques. Tenha em mente que para proteger seus monstros, você tomara ataques diretos na vida, porem existem métodos para contorna-los dentro do arquétipo. Níveis e suas generalidades: O arquétipo é formado por monstros: Demônio (Nível 1), Mago (Nível 2) e Zumbi (Nível 3) e uma Fada (Classe 4) exclusiva do OCG. Nível 1: Os Demônios servem para a sua proteção, possuem efeitos que são ativados direto da mão, que varia desde negar o ataque e descer para o campo ate levar o dano e Invocar um monstro por Invocação-Especial. Nível 2: Os Magos do arquétipo servem para o controle de campo, virando monstros do oponente para baixo. Nível 3: Os Zumbis são os responsáveis pela força bruta do deck, juntando forças outros Ghostricks, fazendo invocação dupla, etc. Membros Deck Principal Deck Adicional Cards Recomendados Basic Ghostrick Cards Recomendados '''Monstros de Efeito * Ghostrick Doll * Ghostrick Nekomusume * Ghostrick Jackfrost * Ghostrick Ghoul * Ghostrick Jiangshi * Ghostrick Lantern * Ghostrick Mary * Ghostrick Mummy * Ghostrick Skeleton * Ghostrick Specter * Ghostrick Stein * Ghostrick Werewolf * Ghostrick Witch * Ghostrick Yuki-onna * Ghostrick Yeti * Dark Armed Dragon * Kinka-byo Monstros Reguladores * Masked Chameleon Monstros Xyz * Ghostrick Angel of Mischief * Ghostrick Alucard * Ghostrick Dullahan * Ghostrick Socuteboss * Downerd Magician * Mechquipped Angineer * Number 13: Embodiment of Crime * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment * Number 39: Utopia Roots * Number 54: Lion Heart * Slacker Magician Magias * Ghostrick Mansion * Ghostrick Museum * Ghostrick Parade * Allure of Darkness * Book of Moon * Creature Swap * Dark Eruption * Nobleman of Crossout * Recurring Nightmare * Swords of Concealing Light * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Ghostrick Break * Ghostrick Night * Ghostrick Reform * Ghostrick Scare * Ghostrick Vanish * Ghostrick-Go-Round * Floodgate Trap Hole * Gozen Match * Needle Ceiling * Quaking Mirror Force Zombie Ghostrick Most of Ghostrick monsters are Zombies, so it's possible to use support for it in this Deck. "Skull Conductor" can be used to summon "Mummy" + "Des Lacooda" or "Jiangshi" / "Plaguespreader" / "Painter" + "Stein" / "Bone Crusher" for a Xyz or Synchro Summon. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Ghostrick Ghoul * Ghostrick Jiangshi * Ghostrick Mary * Ghostrick Mummy * Ghostrick Skeleton * Ghostrick Specter * Ghostrick Stein * Ghostrick Werewolf * Ghostrick Yeti * Bone Crusher * Dark Armed Dragon * Des Lacooda * Goblin Zombie * Humpty Grumpty * Mezuki * Mystic Tomato * Skull Conductor * Spirit Reaper * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Zombie Master Monstros Reguladores * Pain Painter * Plaguespreader Zombie Monstros Sincro * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Revived King Ha Des Monstros Xyz * Ghostrick Alucard * Ghostrick Dullahan * Evilswarm Nightmare * Full Armored Black Ray Lancer * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Other Rank 3 Monster Cards Magias * Ghostrick Mansion * Ghostrick Museum * Allure of Darkness * Book of Life * Book of Moon * Creature Swap * Dark Eruption * Recurring Nightmare * Swords of Concealing Light * Ties of the Brethren * Zombie World Armadilhas * Ghostrick Scare * Ghostrick Vanish * Ghostrick-Go-Round * Needle Ceiling Ghostrick Burn This Deck focus on lock your opponent's moves and causing effect damage. "Ghostrick Museum" is the only recommended Field as it's the only to not affect the damage. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Ghostrick Jiangshi * Ghostrick Mary * Ghostrick Mummy * Ghostrick Specter * Ghostrick Stein * Ghostrick Warwolf * Des Koala * Prediction Princess Astromorrigan * Princess of Tsurugi * Shadowpriestess of Ohm * Stealth Bird Monstros Xyz * Ghostrick Alucard * Ghostrick Angel of Mischief * Ghostrick Dullahan * Number 13: Embodiment of Crime * Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction (with Creature Swap) * Number 54: Lion Heart Magias * Ghostrick Museum * Allure of Darkness * Book of Moon * Dark Eruption * Recurring Nightmare * Swords of Concealing Light * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Ghostrick-Go-Round * Ghostrick Night * Ghostrick Vanish * Blazing Mirror Force * Quaking Mirror Force * Ceasefire * Just Desserts / Secret Barrel / Secret Blast * Nightmare Wheel * Ojama Trio * Ring of Destruction Ghostrick Mill This Deck focus on milling your opponent's Deck and win by Deck out. "Ghostrick Parade" is the only recommended Field because of its searching effect and damage to your opponent is unecessary. Note that sending cards to your opponent's Graveyard may help their strategy, so "Ghostrick Skeleton" and "Masked HERO Dark Law" are used to banish the cards instead. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Ghostrick Jiangshi * Ghostrick Mary * Ghostrick Mummy * Ghostrick Skeleton * Ghostrick Specter * Ghostrick Stein * A/D Changer * Dark Bug * Delg the Dark Monarch * Hiro's Shadow Scout * Needle Worm Monstros Reguladores * Junk Synchron Monstros de Fusão * Masked HERO Dark Law Monstros Sincro * Dark Diviner * Iron Chain Dragon Monstros Xyz * Ghostrick Alucard * Ghostrick Angel of Mischief * Ghostrick Dullahan * Pilgrim Reaper Magias * Ghostrick Parade * Allure of Darkness * Book of Eclipse * Book of Moon * Book of Taiyou * Dark Eruption * Dark World Dealings / Hand Destruction * Mask Change II * One Day of Peace * Recurring Nightmare * Swords of Concealing Light * The Shallow Grave * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Ghostrick-Go-Round * Ghostrick Night * Ghostrick Scare * Ghostrick Vanish * Ghostrick-Go-Round * Quaking Mirror Force * Crush Card Virus * Deck Devastation Virus * Ojama Trio Deck Monstros de Efeito * Ghostrick Jiangshi x3 * Ghostrick Stein * Ghostrick Yuki-onna x3 * Ghostrick Witch x2 * Ghostrick Specter x3 * Ghostrick Lantern x2 * Crane Crane x2 * Penguin Soldier x2 * Kinka-byo x2 Monstros Xyz * Ghostrick Alucard x2 * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Slacker Magician Magias * Ghostrick Mansion x3 * Terraforming * Book of Eclipse * Monster Reborn * Mystical Space Typhoon x3 * Heavy Storm * Book of Moon * Nobleman of Crossout x2 Armadilhas * Ghostrick Vanish x2 * Ghostrick Scare x2 * Torrential Tribute x2 * Solemn Judgment Fraquezas Despite this archetype's unorthodox "bait and switch"—like tactics, "Ghostricks" have many weaknesses. * First, cards like "Dark Simorgh", "Searchlightman", "Light of Intervention" prevent "Ghostrick" monsters from being Set or flipped face-down in first place. Cards like "Jurrac Velphito" and "Search Striker" are also dangerous to "Ghostricks" because they destroy face-down monsters immediately without them ever flipping face-up. * The 6 Reptile elemental field wipers: "Destruction Cyclone", "Firestorm Prominence", "Silent Abyss", "Radiant Spirit", "Raging Earth", and "Umbral Soul" can also be devastating to a Ghostrick Deck. as they all have 2000 attack and 1500 defense, making them difficult to destroy in the first place, and when they are destroyed, they also destroy any card that is face down, along with anything that does not have the same element as them (WIND, FIRE, WATER, LIGHT, EARTH, and DARK respectively). While this makes "Umbral Soul" slightly less damaging than the others, even it still remains a major threat. * Other cards which prevent battle position changes, whether of the "Ghostrick" player's monsters or the opponent's, such as "Gaap the Divine Soldier" and "Gravity Axe - Grarl" can halt most, though often not all, of the "Ghostrick" player's moves. In addition, a monster Summoned by "Raging Cloudian" will be nearly impossible for the "Ghostrick" player to get rid of. * "Goblin Fan" is a continuous trap that can destroy any monster card that is Level 2 or below the second it's Flip-summoned. This includes about 2/3 of the Ghostrick monsters, and since many of them rely on their Flip effects, rather than raw power, this one trap card can be devastating to any Ghostrick user's strategy. * Most "Ghostricks" depends on their Field Spell Cards, "Ghostrick Mansion" or "Ghostrick Museum", to deal damage, and will struggle to do much Battle damage to your opponent without it, due to most of them having low ATK stats. This can be even worse with cards like "Spell Shattering Arrow" and "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" around. ** Cards like "Stardust Dragon", "Malefic Stardust Dragon" or "Stardust Spark Dragon" can be used to protect it. Trivia * See also their history in the Gagaga Academy Tospedia. * The "Ghostrick" monster's battle-flipping effects resemble the activities of children pranksters or mischievous spirits: popping out and scaring people, then running away and hiding. This is underscored by the archetype name "Ghostrick" a blatant portmanteau of the words "ghost" and "trick". * The "Ghostrick" archetype was originally released in Shadow Specters, which debuted in the U.S. in November 2013, and may have been intended to coincide with the celebration of Halloween. The "Ghostrick" monsters are largely based on mythological creatures that children in the western world would dress up as for Halloween (witch, ghost, Jack-O'-Lantern, Frankenstein's Monster, Mummy, etc.), and their playstyle (as described above) mirrors the tradition of trick-or-treating. * "Ghostrick" monsters' artworks share the background scheme with the "Lightsworn"s, as they have the same concept of patterning. * While most Archetypes receive one supporting Field Spell Card, the Ghostrick archetype is notable for having three; "Ghostrick Mansion", "Ghostrick Museum", and "Ghostrick Parade". Categoria:Arquétipos Categoria:Ghostrick